1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive coherent location (“PCL”) system and method, and more particularly to a PCL system and method for use in an aviation environment, such as civil aviation.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of conventional civil aviation radar systems have particularly high life-cycle costs due to the initial cost and the maintenance cost of the radar system. Furthermore, because conventional civil aviation radar systems typically broadcast electromagnetic signals, which is a regulated activity, extensive regulatory procurement and compliance costs are associated with operating current civil aviation radar systems.
Additionally, extensive physical, regulatory, and economic disincentives prevent transporting such systems on a temporary or mobile basis. For example, transporting a current civil aviation radar system to a special event such as the Olympics, a fireworks display, or other event would pose numerous disincentives, including the assessment of environmental impact proper licensing from various regulatory agencies and the costs associated with moving the electromagnetic signal transmitter.